The Cola Experiments
by avidreader06
Summary: What if Mr. Eades made good use of his time at Cola Club? What if he conducted secret experiments with the scientists? What if . . . one of them is still alive? Subject 002 lives a normal life. Until . . . Owen Hind shows up. All chars, no fluff or pairs.
1. Chapter 1

The man leaned back, satisfied. The file lay unopened on his desk. 'Confidential . . .' he murmured. 'Right, like they could hide anything from me.'

The intercom rang suddenly, and though he still wasn't used to it, he simply sighed and pressed the button on top. 'Yes, Theo?'

'Sir, we found archives on what you wished. Thirty-six thousand hits. Seems like a busy little band of aliens, huh?'

He looked again at the file. Without speaking a word, he tore it open. Inside lay a thick band of papers, all bunched together with two rubber bands. Each had one photo on it and information about that person.

The man looked at them, confused; and then he realized. A grin spread across his face. 'Yes,' he said. 'Now I remember . . .'

Theo ran the intercom - again. The man closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in annoyance: he hated that thing. Next time, he would develop a though booster, so you wouldn't have to communicate using sound. Just signals.

'Yes, Theo?'

'Sir, it seems as though the archives have just been remotely deleted. But we did get them on disk. As long as they don't have access to the files with the file signature on it, we're fine.'

'And . . . you are changing the signature now, right?'

There came a sudden noise, as if Theo had just knocked something over. 'Oh, yes . . . commencing change.' A faint rapid click of keys was heard as Theo remotely accessed the file, and changed the signature on all of the files - at light speed.

'Done, sir.'

'Good job, Theo. Remind me to give you a raise this year.'

There was a pause. 'Yes, very funny, sir.'

The man didn't respond.

'What . . . sir, you're serious?'

His grin came back, only larger. 'Without you I wouldn't have this office, a computer past, or a legally changed name. Oh, and by the way - delete all files on that. It's still their signature, they probably accessed it long ago.'

Theo gulped silently on the other end. 'Yes, sir.' More clicks, and a faint curse. 'Sir, they downloaded the files via remote access. They're gone, and the only have to trace the IP address. But we didn't change the signature, and our technology is far greater than _theirs. _Maybe we can . . . remote destruct?'

He thought about it. 'Good one, Theo. Commence deletion. Oh, and Theo?'

'Yes, sir?'

'You did manage to get the files on subject 002, right? I mean . . . she did survive, and her brain seemed to have even been mutated by it. Her intelligence is far higher than it should be. Get the files on that. Download it to my laptop.'

'Uh, sir . . .'

'Yes, you mumbling freak?'

'I can't get the address. It changes every single minute. Even I can't track it that fast.'

He patted his ultra-thin laptop, which was lying on the desk. And chuckled drily. 'Don't you worry about that. I can do that - _expresso pronto._'

'Very good, sir.'

The man launched his fingers upon the keyboard - and they literally flew. Within twenty seconds he had a permanent address. 'Theo, it is done.'

'Good job, sir.'

Theo tapped some keys, and found the address in seconds. 'Nice one, sir. Encrypted coding. Marvelous,' he mumbled automatically, and before the minute was finished the files were sent.

A little pop-up blipped on the screen. 'YOU GOT MAIL!' it proclaimed loudly. The man chuckled - but only when he knew that Theo wouldn't hear. It wasn't good to realize your boss was developing a sense of humor, you know.

'Oh, and Theo -'

'File has been tracked. Remote location out in Spain. I don't know what they're doing there. Sorry, sir.'

He laughed under his breath. 'No, Theo - you've just helped me with the most complicated thing in _my life.'_

'Really, sir?'

'Positive.'

'Well, um . . . thank you?'

'Very well,' he said, and shut off the intercom, rubbing his temples as soon as the signal was gone. He should be more careful - and should stop messing about, his conscience crossly told him, like a parent telling off a child. These Colas have power beyond anything you can imagine. One can communicate with ghosts, read minds, and find anything you wanted _ON THE PLANET_, and also see the future (a gift that could come in handy), one could heal you of any pain, one could . . . he readied himself with hate in his mind. Shapeshift, he continued silently. Two could create illusions that could stop an army in their tracks and fool the Secret Service. Two could vanish into thin air. And the last two could communicate telepathically with themselves and read others' minds. They could also mimic any sound on Earth. This was why they were proving hard to track.

The man shut his laptop, and walked out of his office. They shouldn't know, he thought. It's not good for them to know that you're Mr. Eades.

In the cab, Mr. Eades took out his laptop, motioning at the driver to continue. With a mental cackle, he cracked his knuckles, readying his fingers.

Now he was going to have some fun.

* * *

'DAX! Stop slacking off!'

Dax woke up, not before wincing. He had slacked off in French class - and was going to catch hell from Mrs. Dann. She scowled at him from the board, a smell came to his nose - annoyance and some little anger.

Gideon nudged him again. 'Mate! She knows you're slacking off! Stop!' The boy stopped grinned, and pointed at Lisa, ahead of them.

_Hey, Lees? Help us out, will you?_

LIsa nearly turned around in shock, mouth open, ready to abuse the ghost who was interrupting French class, before breathing out and turning back.

_What do you want? Getting sick agaaain?!_

Dax winced, remembering the memory of having a stroke. He bristled, feeling a shift coming on. _Come on - help me out! I need to get outside and eat! Aren't you hungry?_

Lisa snorted out loud. _Yes - and everyone else! Come on, Dax. Ten minutes. After being dead before and having a stroke, I'm pretty sure even you could get a way past that._

Dax sighed. _Okay, I'll wait . . . but please help me out a bit!_

Lisa narrowed her eyes, and sent a strong telepathic message with involved a lot of things - including Dax getting tortured by the COLA girls.

Wondering what to do, Dax was able to think about what to do next. He grinned, counted 'one, two, three' on his fingers to his friends, and they yelled as hard as they could in their minds. _LISA!!!!!!!_

'What?!!?!?!?' LIsa turned around and yelled at them, but stopped, and turned back, blushing hard. Dax and Gideon grinned even more, if possible.

Mrs. Dann narrowed their eyes at them, ignoring everyone else, who was snickering. 'Dax, Gideon. Did you two have something to do with this?'

Dax stopped, and wondered how he could fake his way out of this. 'Uhm . . . .'

Mrs. Dann snorted, and rolled her eyes. 'Right. See me after class.'

'Okay, Mrs. Dann.'

Everyone else sniggered and bickered amongst themselves until Mrs. Dann yelled out, 'Enough! Anyone who doesn't be quiet will join Mr. Jones at lunchtime!'

With that, the bell rang. Dax sighed and got up. Now he wouldn't get out for a _loooooong _time.

Meanwhile, he wondered about when he would get out.

When Mrs. Dann had finally finished lecturing him about why he should concentrate in class, he actually managed to get outside. Not ten seconds out, and already wanting to get to the fox, he heard a yell from the main block.

Shifting to fox, Dax ran. He ran hard. Several other students were checking out what made the sound, other were peering in the window, others just simply shrugged and continued on. But Dax didn't. He ran inside, shifting to boy when he saw what was inside.

Mrs. Sartre lay unconscious on her desk.

* * *

By the time the principal had finally woken up, she had actually explained what happened - or actually, what she saw. She didn't go greatly into detail, but told the story anyway.

When everyone had left, and Dax and Mrs. Sartre were alone in the room, he asked, 'Mrs. Sartre? What'd you see?'

She took a deep breath. 'I saw . . ._ le . . . _a Cola.'

Dax gasped. Another Cola? There was only a hundred and ten! Some hadn't even recovered from . . . _Catherine._

'Dax, it wasn't right. _Elle . . . . _she was unlike the rest of you. When Eades found out about the power, he found a way, with help from the scientists, to find out how to inject the power into a normal person. Subject 002 is still alive. And she's the only one.'

As Dax went back to his dorm at the end of the day, Gideon demanded an explanation. He got one, though he didn't like it.

* * *

_So, subject 002 was alive. What a pity all the others died. A real pity._

Mr. Eades wondered if he had done something wrong. Or, by doing something wrong, he got it right. _Interesting, _he mused.

Theo rang the intercom. Again. 'Sir, the files have been researched. Subject 002 is alive - and kicking. She's at school right now: but we can go after her at any time.'

Mr. Eades didn't reply.

'We can go after her at any time, _sir.' _

_'_Better. Now, you may want to pack up for office.'

Theo frowned on the other end. 'Why, sir?'

'Because we're going to get subject 002. And the reason is, Theo Brown, is that you might not be coming back.'

Theo's beating heart was the only sound in the room as Mr. Eades closed the door behind him.

* * *

How'd you like it? Reckon it's good? Want a second chapter? Please review!


	2. Chapter II

Hey. My name is Miley Weston. Yes, you're probably thinking, Ooh, this girl has the name of a famous TV star. Let's go get an autograph! Just so's you know, I'm not at all related to her. Okay. I'm glad I got that out of the way.

Anyway, sure my life is weird, but a lot of stuff happened that I never thought would.

After school I checked my emails, just to check if my French teacher had commented via the net on my awesome title page. Still nothing. With a sigh, I was about to close down, until I saw a flash on my screen. YOU GOT MAIL! it screamed out. I rolled my eyes. More spam? I hate these guys.

But it wasn't. Hesitantly, I clicked it. YOU'RE NOT ALONE, said the title screen. I blinked. Honestly. Who were these guys? The bad homework police?

I read the rest of the email.

CALL IN. WE HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU. ME.

002'S ON THE MOVE. WE GO FOR AN AROUND AND BACK. SHE WON'T ESCAPE.

I shivered. These guys were insane. Around and back? Something about that in history . . .

A new message popped up.

OVER AND OUT. ME.

ME? What could that possibly stand for? Well, for all my brains, I honestly don't know. I calculated possible answers while words sprang out of nowhere.

002. WE ARE COMING. YOU ARE NOT READY. THEY WILL NOT FIND YOU.

Again, I shivered. Insane. Melicious. All these words crossed my mind from time to time.

So . . . who was this guy?

An insane man who had kidnapped my parents and was asking for a ransom. Now, for me, even that seemed a little over the top. I blinked. Still confused. Okay. How about I write in my lovely little diary? Sure. About what? The fact that a weirdo is stalking me on the Net? Well, sure.

As you can tell, I'm no expert at dishing out my feelings, and . . . well, you get it.

I'm just going to do this as smoothly as possible.

Okay. Breathe. In, out . . . in, out . . .

This is getting stupid.

Here we go. I saw something today. Around my friend. I don't know what's going to happen, but I had this . . . feeling. Something bad's going to happen. I know it.

~M

* * *

Dax blinked, if it was possible to do that in your sleep. There was a kind of grey light surrounding him. Sure; as usual, the dream was weird, 'wifty-wafty', as Gideon put it, but this was pure misery. He shivered. Something bad was happening.

Suddenly, a yellow light exploded around him, and a terrible pain, though muffled, blasted through his head. He screamed - actually screamed out loud in their dorm, and Gideon heard it, too - and suddenly felt it stop. He blinked again. Okay - now the weird bit was over, where was this place?

There seemed to be a kind of light on the horizon. Yellow, with a little blue. That's weird, he thought.

Then, Dax saw something. He went into the light.

Flashes blasted through his eyes, going so fast he couldn't make anything out. Strands of DNA, and figures on a computer screen. A location on a map, a case full of some kind of glowing material, a pen scratching on paper, he even caught a glimpse of . . . himself. Eyes closed. Lying on the floor.

A voice boomed through his head. With one terrifying lingering image, Dax was shoved out again . . . and woke up, Gideon shaking him. 'Mate! Why'd you yell?'

Dax groaned. He looked at the clock on the cabinet beside his bed. 3:07. He groaned again. 'Why'd you wake me?'

Gideon stared at him oddly. 'Um . . . right. You yelled, and started thrashing, in fact. Weird. Have any extra-special nightmares?'

'Yeah.' The word was out before Dax could stop it. 'I mean . . . sort of. It was weird, but . . . normal. If that makes any sense.'

He shivered. Sniffing, Dax caught the smell floating around the room. It was . . . despair.

Dax got up, checked the clock again, and sat back in bed. Gideon did the same. Though within seconds the boy was snoring again, Dax stayed awake, staring at the wall.

As far as he knew, he had never been lying down in Development. And it definitely was not at Tregarren.

* * *

My friend was weird today, as if something was wrong with her. Oh, and her name's West. I wonder where her parents came up with that one.

But not just normal weird. Like . . . abnormal weird. I know this sounds crazy, but there was some sort of cloud surrounding her. Like grey and rippling, and it also distorted whatever was behind West.

When I saw it, I blinked. Half a minute later, West caught my stare and poked her tongue out. I sighed, and went to my next class.

This sounds even weirder, but I know something weird's going to happen.

When I was going home, I felt someone behind me. When I turned around, no one was there. So, I ran home. Yet I still had that weird feeling.

Something's not right.

**Yes, it's a short chapter. From now on, the author's things will be in bold. K?**

Oh, and I found something that sortof relates to my OC. 'That girl's a genius', by JET. You might know it.

Sorry if it's a bit short, but I sort of ran out of ideas. So, if you have any, just review.

Peace out!

~AReader


	3. Chapter III

**Do you like this? any ideas are appreciated. please review. oh, and there's something new - chapter names! yay!**

Chapter 3

Warning

Dax turned around suddenly. In French class this might look a bit weird, but this was a _Cola _French class. They were put on Earth to generally be weird. Something had caught his fast eye.

A shadow. There was a shadow moving under a desk. Dax blinked. Even here, there wouldn't normally be shadows hiding under desks. And then without warning, a spirit materialized in front of him.

Dax jumped, causing his legs to smash against the desk. Mrs. Dann stopped writing on the board and turned towards her. 'Mr Jones, is everything alright?' Lisa, having heard the crash, turned around, and looked at the ghost in front of his desk. She gasped.

'What do you want?' she hissed. 'It's not Development yet!'

The ghost turned to her. then back to Dax. Telepathic warnings exploded in his head. Then the ghost spoke. _She is coming. She is different. Eades will end her._

Eades. The word flew through Dax's head, igniting a stream of recent memories. His chip and Owen digging it out of him with the knife, meeting his Dad on the Cormorant, Catherine getting burnt to a crisp by Mia, himself falling into a lake and nearly drowning; it went on. _So, _though Dax. _Eades is going to do something terrible._

Lisa, probably having read his mind, left out a long sigh. _So, that grey-haired loser back again? Wouldn't one of us be able to dowse for him?_

Well, if he recruited some of the scientists, he'd be able to . . . I don't know. Maybe find a way to block powers in that area? So his signature wouldn't be able to be dowsed, right?

A screw-face he might be, I'll still try every now and then. You've got to leave a building sometime in your life.

Yeah . . . Another terrifying image flashed through his mind, and he shivered.

In his mind, Lisa shivered. _Dax, what's going on in your subconscious?_

I don't know. Enlighten me.

Well, I've looked in there, and when you had the Neetanite, it was just empty space, with just the corridor rattling around in it. But now, with these weird things going on . . .

Dax though about it. _Go on . . ._

There's this girl in Australia, right?

Uhm . . . there is. What about her?

Mr. Eades had done some experiments, back in Tregarren. They were successful in cloning some DNA and they managed to insert some Cola power into her brain. Apparently, they ditched her when the flood came down, but she survived. One of the scientists came back and brought her to Australia.

Okay . . . so, there's an artificial Cola in Australia?

Bingo.

Oh. Is one of us going to get her?

One of the psychics took care of that. Tyrone's on his way. Oh, and you might want to know that Eades's men are after her too.

Brilliant. The screw-face comes to get his only experiment.

You got it. Mrs. Dann's voice broke through their mental conversation. 'Lisa? Were you paying attention at all?' _We might want to stop this. She's going to get both of us._

Right, Dax sent back. _Back to work._

* * *

'Dad?' I yelled into the doorway. 'I'm home!'

No answer.

Rushing forward, I checked the family room, his study, my bedroom (in case he was taking a nap; he sad rest was important for the mind) and even the underground basement. Nothing.

I walked smartly back to the family room, pacing the floor at a fast . . . pace. For a genius, I can be an idiot sometimes.

If someone had taken my father, there woudl be evidence on the floor, or somewhere. If he had gone out on business, the car woud be gone. It's still in the driveway. If he was in the garage he would have taken his workbelt, and that's still hanging up. The only possibility is . . . kidnapping. Maybe someone approached my Dad when he walked home from work, and threw him in a car, and took off. He's always home by 3:00. It's 4:30. If someone had kidnapped him, it was most likely that they used the highway because there would be a 20% chance of them not.

Rubbing my hands, I grabbed the car keys from the hook, locked and shut the door with a swipe, and managed to hotwire the car in twenty seconds flat.

I cackled. Too easy. I revved the accelarator, and shot out of the driveway. I nearly ran down some guy in a black coat (take that, MIB!), and straight after that he started running after the car. He hopped in a motorbike that was always near our drive, and started pursuit.

* * *

Dax sighed. _Play football, they said. It'll be fun, they said._

He never liked football. It seemed a waste of time. Though he knew where, more or less the other team was aimed to go, he still thinked it was a bit stupid. Gideon was on his time, and he was playing joyously, bringing up stones to trip up the opposing team. Dax laughed every time this happened, as he was able to get it near the goal faster.

Gideon got a goal, but missed, because Spook messed with the goal again. Dax sighed. Stupid git.

Dax didn't manage to get a goal, but instead quit at halftime. He needed to get into the woods.

He went first to the falcon, wheeling in a precise corkscrew, watching the earth spiral below him. It felt so awesome to be a falcon, especially since he hadn't been able to shift for a good three days. He felt elated, finally whole again when he was able to exercise his forms. With a falcon cry of delight, Dax, whooshed down and shifted to an otter, just before breaking the surface.

The water was quite warm, but no doubt colder because of his thick fur.

Dax sighed with relief, and swam in a tight spin, holding his breath much easier than he ever could have as a human. Or fox. Or falcon.

Besides the water and the joy of being able to exercise his new shift for the second time _ever, _he was thinking about his mother. What shocked him most was that he was half-alien. He hadn't told Gideon what really happened, though Spook just recalled what had happened according to him. Maybe he should tell his friend. Lisa and Mia weren't there, so he should really get them all in the tree-house to tell them.

Dax closed his eyes, but it didn't really matter, because he was still able to sense (in a way) where he was going. He was telepathic with Lisa, and that was only because he couldn't speak as a fox. _Hey, Lees? You there?_

_  
_

A grumpy response came to him eventually, and he was able to open his eyes again. _What now? You're not dying, right?_

_  
_

_Ugh. No. Could you not mention that, since dying is not that fun. And um . . ._

_  
_

_Yeah, Dax, I know about it. I can read minds. In class after Mrs. Dann got me to stop, I just dug around in your head, and found out about the whole day off in dead-land thing. So don't bother telling me._

_  
_

Dax breathed out, a little plume of bubbles rising before his face. _Don't tell the others._

_  
_

_Yep. Just keep it all in our minds._

_  
_

_Hey, Lisa, could you ask Gideon and Mia to come to the tree-house later? Say, at 4:00?_

_  
_

_Sure. You ask Gideon. I'm not going to ask him._

_  
_

Dax flicked his tail in annoyance. _Fine, I will ask him. Just make sure she comes._

_  
_

_Oh, and Dax?_

_  
_

The connection was going a bit funny. Dax could hear Lisa's voice in his head fading away.

_Yes, Lisa?_

_  
_

_We all know Jenny likes you. She's just too fickle to admit it._

_  
_

Dax cut off the connection, straight after Lisa cackled in his head. _Later, shapeshifter!_

_  
_As the otter breathed out and twisted towards the surface, Dax wondered how his life could have been different. Then he remembered the telepathic message the wolf sent him. He was lying, face down, his head poking out the hole in the garden shed. He hadn't shifted at all. His mum never came. Tregarren College was not real.  
_  
_

_Well, it's got to be real. You can't mess with reality. Can you?_

_  
_

* * *

Okay, chasing after a speeding car in an American Interstate was no picnic. Especially on incoming. Now that's suicide. The normal person's definition of suicide is stabbing themselves with a pen. Heck, they don't know the meaning of the word.

The motorbike was still chasing me, and I was somehow able to avoid getting blown up in all three lanes of traffic, and keep him from catching up. Unfortunately it involved nudging a few cars.

The MIB was still able to avoid everything, and somehow was able to stop himself from getting smashed against the wall. He can't have done it. The centrifugal force would have knocked him clean off the thing, but _no. _This dude was able to defy the laws of gravity. Telekinetic? Might be. Nothing's impossible.

Through the back of my eye, I saw a Holden V8. (**A/N do these even exist? i'm not sure**) Perfect for hiding a man in the trunk. Wonderful.

MIB was still chasing.

The car that my Dad was in was speeding now, wheeling between cars. I stepped on the accelarator, revving it nicely. The car jolted forward under my grip. 'Whoa!'

This car had some grunt. Okay, so . . . the motorcyle guy was still in pursuit, and . . . wait. He was gone. So's the Holden. Where'd it -

Out of nowhere, a black V8 suddenly rammed the side of my Dad's car. It rolled over, crushing a plastic roadblock. I was yelling inside the whole time, holding desperately onto my armrest. Stupid, yes, for someone with an IQ of 180. But I held onto that sucker, and didn't let go.

Just when the car was about to roll off the highway, it suddenly stopped. The sunroof was open, and the man from the motorcycle was holding out a hand. 'Care to come?' he said with a wry smile.

I got up, groaning. 'Sure. As long as you don't kill me.'

'Oh, I won't. Telekinetics don't do that. Not good ones.'

'So you know?'

'Do you?'

'Yep.'

The man got on his bike. Just as he was about to put his helmet on, he reached into his jacket and gave me a little plastic card.

He gave me another smile. 'Don't forget. The name's Tyrone.'

I squinted at the card. There was a shabby number scrawled on in pencil. 'Okay . . . so, why are you doing this?'

'I don't exist remember?'

The last thing I heard before he skidded away was a muffled 'Ciao' that left me sitting on the wreckage of my Dad's car, holding an old lawyer's card, and a head full of questions that I couldn't answer.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? please review on PS by the way. it's a sequel to this, so i won't add more chapters until i reveal the little plot hole. but i won't. not yet. r&r!**  
**  
**

**~av06  
**

Edit this page (if you have permission) |

Google Docs -- Web word processing, presentations and spreadsheets.


End file.
